


Or worse

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Roxy is anxious and scared about Trevor getting deployed takes place in season 1





	Or worse

”I’m gonna miss you”Roxy said to her husband 

Once Trevor got the news he was going to be deployed 

Roxy had been scared out of her mind

“I’m gonna be okay Roxy”Trevor reassured his wife 

“You don’t know that”Roxy’s voice hitched yelling almost at him 

“Deployment isn’t easy on anyone but we both knew this would happen eventually”Trevor pulled her closer to him 

“I don’t want you to get hurt or worse”Roxy couldn’t bring herself to use anything resembling the word death towards the man she loved

“I’m gonna come back in one piece”Trevor said to her


End file.
